Une Saint-Valentin mouvementée
by petitlutin
Summary: Une Saint-Valentin pleine de surprises!


**Thème du concours 1** : La Saint-Valentin

 **Lieu** : N'importe où, sauf la base et les mondes off-world

 **Titre** : Une Saint-Valentin mouvementée

 **Bêta** : Marjorie

 **Personnages** : Jack et Sam, plus un personnage de mon invention

 **Saison 8** : Jack est Général, Sam est Colonel, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete et Kerry a rompu avec Jack (Alléluia!)

 **Genre/Pairing imposé** : Emotions, violence, romance

 **Mots obligatoires** : Roses, chocolats, champagne, cul, téléphone, pingouin, connard, colère, mariage, Charlie

 **Résumé** : Sam est seule chez elle, quand une surprise de taille l'attend…

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les droits reviennent à la MGM

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Cette histoire est la première de plusieurs concours auxquels je participe sur un forum.

 **Une Saint-Valentin mouvementée**

Samantha Carter était assise sur le canapé de son salon, un pot de glace à la main. De l'autre, elle tenait la télécommande et zappait jusqu'à tomber sur un téléfilm, approprié en cette saison : « _La magie de l'amour_ ». Encore de la guimauve. Beurk!

«Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ma vieille!», pensa Sam.

En effet, elle était seule en cette Saint-Valentin. Elle aurait pu la passer avec Pete, si elle n'avait pas rompu avec lui quelques semaines auparavant. Si elle faisait le bilan de sa vie, elle ne le trouvait pas glorieux. Ses deux parents étaient morts. Sa meilleure amie aussi. A 40 ans, elle était irrémédiablement seule. Sans mari ni enfant.

Elle était en vacances depuis seulement deux jours mais déjà elle s'ennuyait. Son labo lui manquait. Ses coéquipiers aussi… Pour éviter de trop penser à 'Lui', elle avait fait un tour de moto, démonté et remonté son vieux four à micro-ondes capricieux, mais elle était maintenant à court d'idées et sentait la déprime la guetter. Teal'c était parti voir son fils Rya'c, avec l'accord du Général. Daniel, quant à lui, était resté à la base pour travailler sur la traduction d'un artéfact qu'ils avaient ramené de leur précédente mission. Et Jack, que faisait-il? Pensait-il à elle? Sam fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Elle était emmitouflée dans la vieille robe de chambre de sa mère, élimée aux manches. Tant pis! Elle n'attendait personne.

«Pour paraître sexy il n'y a rien de tel!», grogna Sam intérieurement.

Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle se leva et éteignit la télévision au passage. Elle ouvrit la porte mais personne n'était là. Sam fit quelques pas, regarda à droite, à gauche, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle allait rentrer quand elle vit, posés non loin de là sur son perron, une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses rouges. Se baissant, elle le prit et le porta à son visage pour le sentir. Il y avait aussi une carte. Se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habillée, Sam rentra chez elle, ses cadeaux en mains. Elle posa la boîte de chocolats sur la table de son salon et mit les roses dans un vase avec de l'eau, et les disposa elles aussi sur sa table basse. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lut la carte :

 _« Je vous admire de loin tous les jours,_

 _Mais je n'ose pas vous avouer mes sentiments._

 _Peut-être que ce soir les choses changeront?_

 _Je passerai vous chercher à 20h._

 _Votre J. »_

Sam porta une main à sa bouche, sentant l'émotion la gagner. Jack l'invitait à un rendez-vous? N'osant trop espérer, elle se repassait le message mentalement. Après tout, deux amis peuvent bien passer une soirée ensemble! Elle décida de mettre une bouteille de champagne au frais, espérant qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'en boire une coupe au cours de la soirée. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il n'était que 18h, alors pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle décida de ranger un peu sa maison. Elle jeta son pot de glace vide, passa l'aspirateur, fit la vaisselle de la veille et épousseta ses meubles. Il était à présent 18h45. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sam prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jack, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-« Allô!», entendit-elle à travers le combiné.

-«Mon Général? C'est Carter!», répondit Sam.

-«Ah Carter! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel?», demanda Jack d'une voix enjouée. Puis il continua : «Laissez-moi deviner, votre labo vous manque déjà donc vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez m'appeler dans l'espoir que je vous donne la permission d'écourter vos vacances, pourtant bien méritées! Je me trompe?!», demanda Jack, un brin taquin.

Sam était confuse. Elle se sentait nerveuse, mais lui ne semblait pas l'être. Il y avait pourtant de quoi.

-«Non mon Général, je voulais juste vous remercier pour les fleurs et les chocolats. C'est très gentil de votre part. Et aussi vous dire que je serai prête pour 20h comme vous me l'avez demandé.», dit-elle timidement.

-«Je pense qu'il y a méprise Carter. Je ne vous ai rien envoyé du tout.» C'est Jack qui semblait confus à présent.

-«Ah bon? Mais pourtant… Excusez-moi dans ce cas mon Général. Je dois y aller. On se revoit à la base dans huit jours.», se dépêcha de dire Sam avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Une multitude de questions tourmenta Sam. Etait-ce une plaisanterie? C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien faire des blagues, mais pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux quand même! Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il paraissait sincèrement surpris. Mais après tout, il avait des années d'entraînement concernant le fait de cacher ses vraies émotions. Il était peut-être tout simplement nerveux, ou alors il regrettait son invitation et n'osait pas le lui dire. Tout ceci était bien mystérieux…

Elle décida néanmoins de se préparer, en se disant que tout s'éclaircirait le soir-même. Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bains, prit une longue douche bien chaude pour se détendre. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans son drap de bains et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et opta pour une robe noire qui mettait ses formes en valeur, mais sans trop en faire non plus. Simple mais efficace. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements puis sa robe. Elle retourna dans sa salle de bains pour se parfumer, mettre ses boucles d'oreille, et appliquer de l'eye-liner noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Elle se sentait féminine, chose assez rare chez elle. Dans ce métier, pour la féminité, on repassera...

En retournant à l'entrée, elle enfila une paire d'escarpins. Il était à présent un peu plus de 19h30. Jack était ponctuel, il n'allait donc pas tarder à arriver. Sam venait juste de d'asseoir sur son canapé lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

«C'est curieux, il est encore tôt!», se dit Sam en allant ouvrir à son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir John Jenkins, son voisin. Il était en costume, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller en rendez-vous.

-«Bonjour Samantha!», lui dit poliment John. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Est-ce que vous auriez du sel à me prêter s'il vous plait?».

Sam n'aimait pas son voisin. Ses regards la mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais il était presque 20h, et elle n'avait pas envie que Jack arrive et le voit chez elle. Affichant un sourire aimable, elle lui dit :

-« Bien sûr John, attendez-moi ici une minute. Je reviens.»

Sam se tourna pour se diriger vers sa cuisine. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'à peine le dos tourné, Jenkins en profita pour fermer le verrou. Il effaça son sourire de façade et avança pour suivre Sam. Se collant derrière elle, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-«J'aime beaucoup votre robe Samantha. Elle vous va très bien. Elle met surtout votre joli petit cul en valeur!»

Sam s'écarta vivement de lui, en colère.

-«Mais ça ne va pas! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?», cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

-«Samantha, vous me faites de la peine!», lui dit Jenkins en s'avançant vers elle. «C'est pour moi que vous vous êtes faites belle comme ça je vous rappelle!».

Sam sentit la panique la submerger. _John Jenkins_. _J_.

«Oh mon Dieu!», pensa Sam, comprenant enfin son erreur. «J'ai été ridicule de croire que c'était Jack. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?».

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand Jenkins la plaqua sans ménagement contre un placard de la cuisine. D'une main, il caressa la cuisse de Sam, puis il lui lécha la joue. Son haleine la répugnait.

-«Lâchez-moi!», s'exclama Sam en tentant de se dégager.

-«Ferme-la, tu es à moi!», cria-t-il.

Puis furieux, il la gifla violemment. Sam sentit du sang sur sa lèvre inférieure. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle lui donna un coup de genou et s'enfuit. Plié en deux sous la violence de l'impact et furieux, il se lança à sa poursuite jusque dans le salon. Il lui attrapa alors le bras, et déséquilibrée dans sa course, Sam tomba. Elle se releva bien vite et chercha du regard un objet qui pourrait l'aider. Les couteaux de cuisine étaient trop loin. Son arme était dans sa chambre. Voyant le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, Sam réfléchit à toute allure. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Trop tard, Jenkins fondit sur elle, la maintint au sol et commença de lui serrer la gorge. Sam sentait ses forces lui manquer. Dans un dernier espoir, ses doigts tâtonnèrent, à la recherche d'un objet quelconque, quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid. Le vase! Elle le prit comme elle le put et l'assena violemment sur la tête de Jenkins, qui s'effondra sur elle, évanoui. Les fleurs tombèrent autour d'eaux, éparses. Elle le fit basculer, se massa la gorge et prit de profondes inspirations. Elle noua ensuite ses mains avec de la corde. Sam décida ensuite de rappeler Jack, mais avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la gorge, elle mit bien vite fin à la conversation, lui demandant juste de venir chez elle au plus vite.

Quand Jack arriva, il vit un homme effondré dans le salon, puis une Sam apeurée. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, la guida gentiment vers le canapé et garda un œil sur cet homme.

Avant même qu'il lui pose la question, Sam entreprit de tout lui raconter. Le dire à haute voix lui faisait du bien et elle se sentait rassurée avec Jack à ses côtés.

-«Quel connard ce type!», lança Jack, furieux à l'entente du discours de son second. «Mais vous avez très bien réagi. Il est KO pour un bon moment.»

Jack prit son portable et appela la base pour venir récupérer cette ordure. Puis se tournant vers elle, il vit sa lèvre fendue, un hématome sur son bras et un autre en train de se former sur sa gorge. Il était tellement focalisé sur son récit qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder. Sam avait les yeux baissés et tremblait légèrement. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le portable de Jack se mit à sonner. Il parlait en monosyllabes avec son interlocuteur, peu désireux de se lancer dans une grande conversation quand il voyait que le contrecoup de l'attaque était en train de rattraper Sam. Il raccrocha rapidement. Jack brisa ensuite le silence :

-«Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je voulais vous dire que vous êtes vraiment magnifique ce soir.»

-«Seulement ce soir?», tenta de plaisanter Sam pour briser la tension.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas, concentré sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Sam le sentit et redevint sérieuse.

-«Je me rends compte que vous êtes en robe et moi en jean. Je suis ridicule. Je ne suis pas en smoking comme l'autre type. Vous savez que je déteste les costumes! Je ressemble à un pingouin. Comment vous dire ça ? Je suis un homme d'âge mûr, blessé par la vie, colérique et…»

-«Excusez-moi mon Général, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre!», le coupa Sam, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-«Le coup de téléphone que je viens de recevoir, c'était le Président. Voilà un mois que je lui ai demandé l'abrogation de la loi de non-fraternisation au sein de la base. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Et ce soir… Ce soir, il a accepté.»

Jack regarda Sam tendrement.

-«Vous voulez dire qu'on a le droit d'être ensemble?», demanda timidement Sam.

-«Si vous le voulez, alors oui.», lui répondit doucement Jack.

-«Si je le veux? Je n'attends que ça!», s'exclama Sam, souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais elle se rembrunit bien vite et Jack le remarqua.

-«Que se passe-t-il?», demanda-t-il.

-«Je sais que vous avez déjà été marié, et que ça ne s'est malheureusement pas bien terminé. Mais moi je veux me marier un jour. J'ai rêvé de mon mariage depuis ma plus tendre enfance en fait. Et je ne veux rien vous imposer. Et puis, il y a Charlie…»

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend, sentant le tour solennel que prenait la conversation.

-«On pourrait déjà commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms et se tutoyer tu ne crois pas? Pour le mariage, et bien, si c'est avec toi, je suis prêt à tout! Quant à Charlie, je l'aimerai toute ma vie, mais je ne peux pas continuer de m'empêcher d'être heureux en vivant dans le passé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il a toujours voulu être un grand frère tu sais!», sourit Jack.

-«Oh Jack! Tu es sûr?»

Devant son hochement de tête, Sam s'approcha lentement de Jack et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se lova contre lui.

-«Je suis tellement bien comme ça!», avoua Sam, heureuse.

-«Pas autant que moi ma puce, pas autant que moi.», souffla-t-il.

Jack se pencha pour prendre un chocolat sur la table basse du salon.

-«J'ai du champagne au frais pour accompagner ces chocolats si tu veux!», sourit Sam contre le torse de son homme.

-«Non, je suis trop bien comme ça.», lui dit Jack. «Rappelle-moi juste dans un moment de jeter les morceaux de verre, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. Et je t'achèterai un autre bouquet.»

-«Je ne te savais pas si romantique!», s'étonna Sam.

-« Seulement avec toi mon amour! Tu as faim?, demanda alors Jack.

-«Non, tout est vraiment parfait!», répondit Sam, sûre d'elle.

-«Il faudrait peut-être mettre de la glace sur ces vilains bleus tu ne crois pas?», lui demanda Jack, inquiet pour sa dulcinée.

-«Non ne t'en fais pas Jack, ça ira. Mais merci de t'inquiéter autant!», répliqua Sam sans bouger.

-«C'est normal que je m'inquiète. Mais si tu es sûre! Bonne Saint-Valentin, Sam.», sourit amoureusement Jack.

-«Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi Jack, le premier d'une longue liste!», lui répondit Sam, heureuse.

 **FIN**


End file.
